Юрий Плисецкий
Юрий Плисецкий(ユーリ・プリセツキー, Yūri Purisetsukī) - один из главных персонажей аниме "''Юри!!! на льду''". 15-летний русский фигурист нового поколения, который выиграл три молодёжных чемпионата мира подряд. Внешность thumb|left|200px|Юрий в детстве У Юрия светлые волосы средней длины и сине-зеленые глаза. Его длинная чёлка часто закрывает его правую сторону лица. В силу своего юного возраста он относительно невысокого роста, довольно худого телосложения. Из-за своей ангельской внешности получил кличку "Русская фея". В детстве у него были более короткие волосы.Аниме "Юри на льду!": Эпизод 2 На тренировках обычно носит чёрные кофту и брюки, поверх которой красна-синяя ветровка на молнии с символикой национальной команды России. В повседневное время предпочитает в своих одеждах и аксессуарах вставки "животных принтов", а также изображения львов (например, на его кроссовках, куртке, кофте и даже чемодане). Личность thumb|200px|Агрессивная личность Юрия Юрий - амбициозный, полный решимости юноша, который стремится стать лучшим в фигурном катании. Очень ответственно относится к тренировкам и не позволяет никому встать на пути к его мечте. В отличие от своей привлекательной внешности и изящества движений на льду, в повседневной жизни часто выбирает агрессивный стиль поведения.Аниме "Юри на льду!": Эпизод 1 По натуре довольно вспыльчивый. Тем не менее, более мягкую сторону его личности можно увидеть, когда речь касается его дедушки.Аниме "Юри на льду!": Эпизод 3 thumb|left|200px|"Мягкая" сторона личности Юрия Несмотря на вспыльчивость,Юрий остается типичным подростком, который резко реагирует на критику, наставления своего тренера Якова. В то же самое время довольно критичен сам к себе, искренне старается произвести впечатление на Виктора своим катанием. Испытывает слабость к представителям семейства кошачьих. Когда он увидел интересную футболку с изображением тигра на рынке в Хасецу, он даже временно забыл о своей обиде на Виктора.Аниме "Юри на льду!": Эпизод 2 Юрий одновременно очень критичен к самому себе ,но в то же время определен впечатлить Виктора. Он ненавидит когда его недооценивают, и отражает в себе очень сильный дух уверенности ーоднако,достаточно сильный чтобы быть принятым за высокомерие. История thumb|200px|Дедушка Юрия - [[Николай Плисецкий|Николай]] Юрий - из молодого поколения фигуристов России, который победоносно и уверенно выступал на юниорском чемпионате мира в течение трёх лет подряд. Получил золотую медаль на детском финале Гран-при.Аниме "Юри на льду!": Эпизод 1 Так как его день рождения приходится на 1 марта, то ему разрешено участвовать в Турнирах взрослой лиги и в 15 лет, что сделает его на предстоящем Гран При самым молодым конкурентом. Юрий зарабатывает деньги и содержит своих родных с самых ранних лет его карьеры фигуриста. Вполне возможно, что это является дополнительным стимулом для его решимости добиться успеха.Аниме "Юри на льду!": Эпизод 3 Он выиграл серебро на взрослом Гран-При Канады. Сюжет thumb|180px|Первая встреча Юрия и Юри Юрий кричит на Юри после того, как находит того плачущим в туалете из-за поражения на Финале Гран-При в Сочи. Он грубо указывает ему бросать фигурное катание, так как двум Юрим не место на льду, а японский фигурист явно слабак. Сам же Юрий занял первое место на юниорском турнире.Аниме "Юри на льду!": Эпизод 1 thumb|left|200px|Юрий прибывает в Японию Несколько месяцев спустя Юрий узнает, что Виктор забыл свое обещание помочь ему в дебюте во взрослой лиге и отправился в Японию, чтобы тренировать Юри. Это сильно разозлило парня, и он решает поехать вслед за ним в Хасецу, чтобы вернуть Никифорова в Россию. По приезду его ожидает еще одно испытание - Горячие источники на льду, как испытание между ним и Юри. Было решено, что именно победителя в итоге и будет тренировать Виктор Никифоров. Так, мини-турнир Горячие источники на льду определил конкрецию, при которой два Юрия должны были кататься на коньках под одну композицию, но в двух разных аранжировках, отображая два противоположных типа любви. К огромному удивлению фигуриста ему досталась несвойственная ему композиция безусловной любви к близкому Агапе.Аниме "Юри на льду!": Эпизод 2 thumb|200px|Тренировка Юрия под водопадом Юрий Плисецкий полностью отдался тренировкам, но Виктор замечает "пробелы" в эмоциональности фигуриста. Чтобы найти вдохновение, он предлагает тому постоять под струями водопада. Там, Юрий вспоминает свое детство и дорогого близкого человека – дедушку, который заботился о нем, поэтому решает посвятить свою программу именно любви к нему. Во время тренировок Юрий незаметно сближается с Юри, и последний даже осмеливается попросить Юрия обучить его прыжкам. Несмотря на технично и чётко исполненную программу "О любви Агапе", победу одержал Юри Кацуки. Юрий вернулся назад в Россию тренироваться под наставлением Якова Фельцмана с твёрдым намерением одержать победу в предстоящем Гран-При.Аниме "Юри на льду!": Эпизод 3 thumb|left|200px|Договоренность Юрия с Барановской В родной России Юрий упорно тренируется, а наблюдая за ним Мила Бабичева понимает, насколько он изменился. Его заносчивость спала, так как при входе во взрослую Лигу Юрий осознал, что вокруг много сильных соперников (в том числе и Юри Кацуки). Тренер Яков Фельцман знакомит Плисецкого со знаменитой прима-балерина Лилией Барановской, которая становиться его наставником по балету и хореографом произвольной программы. Так, Юрий упорно тренируется балету, подвергаясь жёсткой критики со стороны Барановской.Аниме "Юри на льду!": Эпизод 4 thumb|200px|Юрий удивлен сложностью программы Кацуки После изнурительных тренировок Юрий преуспевает в балете, и все его знакомые признают, что он катается красиво. В это время в Японии проходит Национальные, а Юрий Плисецкий ревностно отслеживает прогресс японского фигуриста Кацуки.Аниме "Юри на льду!": Эпизод 5 Он дебютирует на Кубок Канады, заняв серебро. Затем вместе с Милой он внимательно наблюдает за выступлением Юри Кацуки на Гран-При Китая. Его поражает повышенный уровень сложности программы "Эрос".Аниме "Юри на льду!": Эпизод 6 А успешно исполненная произвольная программа также злит его, после чего он заявляет, что на предстоящем их совместном Кубке Ростелекома "сделает из Кацуки борщ".Аниме "Юри на льду!": Эпизод 7 thumb|left|200px|Юрий рад встрече с дедушкой Во время Кубка России Юрий с другими прилетает в аэропорт Шереметьево с Лилией Барановской и Яковом Фельцманом. Замечая толпу его поклонников, он спешит скрыться от них, выбегая из здания, чтобы встретиться со своим дедушкой. Юрий радостно спешит к дедушке, но обнимает его слишком сильно, и у пожилого человека прихватывает спину. Затем он едет с дедушкой в машине, и тот угощает внука своими пирожками, после чего внук рассказывает ему о кацудони - вкусной свиной котлетке, которую он попробовал в Японии.Аниме "Юри на льду!": Эпизод 8 thumb|200px|Встреча Юрия и Виктора на Кубке России В отеле он встречает Юри Кацуки. Они вместе едут в лифте и Юрий еще раз выражает свое намерение победить. В день соревнований его замечает дающий интервью Виктор Никифоров и радостно приобнимет его в знак приветствия. Вместе с Юри он также поддерживает его перед его короткой программой. Однако, это не действует, так как к большому разочарованию парня, его дедушки нет на трибунах. Это во многом мешает Юрию настроиться на нужные чувства в катании "Агапе". Тем не менее по результатам первого дня он находится на третьем месте.Аниме "Юри на льду!": Эпизод 8 thumb|left|200px|Юрий угощает пирожками Кацуки Однако, на второй день Плисецкий рад приходу своего дедушки, который испек внук вкусные рисовые пирожки со свиной котлетой внутри. Это безмерно вдохновляет Юрия, и он решается пойти на риск, увеличив количество прыжков во второй части программы, чтобы по баллам обойти Кацуки и Леруа. Яков Фельцман пытается отговорить его, но Юрий настроен решительно, и благодаря поддержки дедушки с трибун юному фигуристу удается великолепно откатать свою произвольную программу. Это позволяет ему в итоге занять второе место, которого более чем достаточно, чтобы пройти в Финал Гран-При в Барселоне. Японский фигурист Юри Кацуки также проходит в финальную стадию и уже готовится улетать в Японию, чтобы поделиться приятной новостью с Виктором. После турнира Юрий находит его и угощает "пирожками-кацудони" своего дедушки, которыми поздравляет его перед предстоящим днём рождения.Аниме "Юри на льду!": Эпизод 9 Способности thumb|200px|Юрий Плисецкий на льду У Юрия невероятный талант в фигурном катании. Многие называют его восходящей звездой в мире фигурного катания. Несмотря на свой юный возраст, он уже способен конкурировать с фигуристами старше своего возраста.Аниме "Юри на льду!": Эпизод 1 Прыжки Как видно из сюжета, у Юрия есть удивительное способность к прыжкам, которая начала проявляться еще с раннего возраста. Так, когда ему было всего двенадцать лет, он предпринял попытку исполнить четверной сальхов (4S) во время местного турнира. Несмотря на все предупреждения со стороны своего тренера, Юрий всегда пытался исполнять сложные прыжки.Аниме "Юри на льду!": Эпизод 2 В своем выступлении Агапе он исполнил 4S + 3Т (каскад четверного сальхова и тройного тулупа), а также 4Т (четверной тулуп) во второй половине программы. Это указывает на его выносливость, а также хорошую технику. За прыжки во второй части выступления начисляются большее количество баллов. Комбинационное вращение thumb|200px|Гибкость Юрия Юрий неплохо справляется и в комбинационном вращении. Благодаря своей прекрасной гибкости Юрий способен исполнить такой элемент, как Бильман, который является очень редким явлением в мужском одиночном катании. Тем не менее, при исполнении Агапе Юрий сам чувствовал, что его вращение было не столь точным. Если бы это было официальный Турнир, то за него бы вычли баллы.Аниме "Юри на льду!": Эпизод 3 Программы О любви Агапе Аллегро Аппассионато в В-миноре Данная композиция была выбрана Юрием для его произвольной программы, хореографию которой поставила знаменитая русская балерина Лилия Барановская. Данный фрагмент знаменит своим интенсивным ритмом, повторяющим стук сердца, что в целом создает определенную сложность при исполнении элементов на льду. Отношения Виктор Никифоров Юрий является поклонником творчества Виктора. Последний также заметил талант парня и пообещал тому после победы на юниорском финале Гран При создать самую лучшую хореографию, с помощью которой он обязательно победит на его дебютном выступлению среди взрослых. Юрий ожидал, что Виктор сделает своё обещание, но тот переехал в Японию, чтобы тренировать Юри. Это разозлило и одновременно огорчило Юрия, поэтому он старался из-за всех сил на соревновании с японским фигуристом доказать, что он достоин тренерства Виктора. Юри Кацуки Несмотря на свои агрессивные слова, Юрий видит Юри Кацуки своего основного конкурента, особенно при распределении внимания от Виктора. Юрий показывает свою сильную неприязнь к японскому фигуристу, постоянно дразня того из-за излишнего веса и неуверенности. Тем не менее, он был готов помочь Юри при тренировке прыжка сальхов.Аниме "Юри на льду!": Эпизод 3 Сам Юри Кацуки считает Юрия чрезвычайно талантливым фигуристом, потенциал которого продолжает раскрываться. Несмотря его обидные слова, он видит в нём и положительные стороны. После просмотра выступления Эрос в исполнении Юри, сам Юрий Плисецкий понял, что тот выполнил катание более проникновенно, поэтому ушёл еще до оглашение официальных результатов. Юко Нишигори Во время своего приезда в Японию Юрий знакомится с Юко. Девушка помогает ему на тренировках, а также поддерживает во время турнира с Юри Кацуки. По возвращению в Россию они сохраняют дружеские отношении, порой переписываясь друг с другом. Жан-Жак Леруа Юрий не может терпеть канадского фигуриста Жан-Жак Леруа, подчёркивая, что не переносит его даже больше, чем Виктора и Юри. Испытывает особую обиду за то, что Леруа "забрал" его первое место на дебютном выступлении на Гран-При Канады. Николай Плисецкий Nikolai is Yuri's grandfather, and is the person Yuri loves the most, even over Yuri's own mother. Nikolai usually does his best to attend skating competitions held in Moscow that Yuri participates in. Nikolai often makes fried Pirozhki for Yuri, and later on, made Pirozhki stuffed with ingredients of a katsudon, thereby combining two of Yuri's favourite foods Yuri!!! On Ice ''Эпизод 9. Yuri's short program very much centered around his love for his grandfather. Nikolai is shown to be very proud of Yuri. Яков Фельцман Yakov is Yuri's current coach. Yuri stays at Yakov's house in Saint Petersburg, after moving his home rink there. Yakov oftens scolds Yuri due to Yuri's disobedience. However, Yakov treats Yuri like a son, buying him fried Pirozhki and embracing the young skater when he got a high score in the GPF short program. Yakov sometimes sees Viktor in Yuri, both in his skating and his actions. Yuri is quite rude when speaking to Yakov, but he also cares for his coach. Лилия Барановская Lilia is Yuri's ballet coach and free program choreographer. Lilia is strict when teaching Yuri, but she is also very motherly towards Yuri, usually crying with pride during Yuri's free skate performances. Мила Бабичева Yuri is rinkmates with Mila under Yakov's guidance. Mila treats Yuri like a younger brother and enjoys teasing Yuri. She was also shown to be willing to extend help to Yuri when needed''Yuri!!! on Ice ''Эпизод 11. Yuri gives Mila the nickname of "Grandma". Цитаты *"Эй, в следующем году я участвую во взрослой лиге. Нам не нужны два Юрия. А таким слюнтяям, как ты, лучше уйти, придурок!"Аниме "Юри на льду!": Эпизод 1 (обращаясь к Юри Кацуки после его проигрыша) *"Не вернусь в Россию, пока Виктор не исполнит своё обещание!"Аниме "Юри на льду!": Эпизод 2 (перед отъездом в Японию Якову Фельцману) *"Как будто парень, хлюпающий носом в туалете, сможет измениться только потому, что его тренирует Виктор."Аниме "Юри на льду!": Эпизод 2 (говоря Юри Кацуки) *"Для него важнее всего удивлять зрителей... У него был весь мир в руках, но сейчас он перестал удивлять. Если у тебя не осталось вдохновения - считай себя трупом."Аниме "Юри на льду!": Эпизод 2 (говоря Юри Кацуки и наблюдая за Виктором) *"Не пойми меня неправильно, но я тот, кто выиграет Финал Гран При. Скажи ему".Аниме "Юри на льду!": Эпизод 3 (Юко Нишигори перед уходом из Хасецу) *"Если продажа души - это все, что нужно для победы, то я отдам вам всё свое тело целиком".Аниме "Юри на льду!": Эпизод 4 (в разговоре с Лилией Барановской) *"Мне открыто лишь маленькое окно перед изменениями в моем теле. Но я собираюсь воспользоваться всем, что у меня есть, ради победы!"Аниме "Юри на льду!": Эпизод 4 (мотивация Плисецкого) Интересные факты thumb|200px|Юрий со своим котом дома thumb|200px|Похожий на Юрия актер в составе boys-band *Образ персонажа Юрия построен на примере талантливой молодой фигуристки из России - Юлии Липницкой. *Он самостоятельно зарабатывает деньги и содержит своих родных еще со времен, когда он стал лучшим в молодёжной лиге. На тренировки его часто водил дедушка.Аниме "Юри на льду!": Эпизод 3 *Любит животные принты и кошек. У него дома есть кошка породы бирман. *Старшая сестра Юри назвала его ''Юрио после того, как заметила его внешнее сходство со своим кумиром из boys-band. Плисецкому не нравится это кличка.Аниме "Юри на льду!": Эпизод 2 *В Instagram он подписан, как yuri-plisetsky. Ссылки Навигация en:Yuri Plisetsky Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужские персонажи Категория:Главные персонажи Категория:Фигуристы Категория:Мужские фигуристы Категория:Россия Категория:Требуется перевод